broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
084 Only A Dream
The background is white. ; Panel 1 Iris looks at Zane, smiling and relaxed, and says "Everything all right?" Her hands are still in her pockets, and gusts of wind and snow blow past her. The area behind her is entirely white. ; Panel 2. This image appears to be drawn directly on the white background, flanked by Panel 1 and Panel 3, so that those two panels look like they're floating above and to the sides of the image in the middle. Zane is bent over backwards at an unnatural angle, his feet flat on the ground, his arms stretched up toward the sky and the back of his head nearly touching the ground. A monstrous, detailed creature with holes in its head and chest is emerging from his pelvis, stretching its arm out toward Iris. Zane is saying, in large text, "Run, Iris, run. *RUN*. *GET AWAY*." However, his text is faded and almost entirely unreadable. The creature's own speech bubble is perfectly normal, and it says, in red text, "Closer." There are light indentations in the snow behind Zane, possibly suggesting a line of footprints. The fabric of Zane's pants is bunched up and looks like it's sinking in where the creature is coming from his pelvis, and his shirt is tearing as he's forced backwards. His eyes are wide open, blank and terrified. The creature's head and torso appear to be about as large or slightly larger than Zane's. Its head is a gigantic sunken hole with heavily wrinkled edges, covering everything from the top of its head to its mouth. A single wavy cord or tentacle extends from within the hole, moving straight out about a foot and a half. The creature's mouth opens wide underneath the hole, and other, smaller tentacles come from within it. It has several misshapen and sharp teeth packed in tightly around its mouth all the way to the jaw. Its torso appears to be made of at least three skulls, a ribcage and some other bones, all lashed together with tightly packed sinews. The bones are exposed on the creature's sides, making it look as if it has two skulls for shoulders, while its chest is covered with the sinews. A second hole is in the creature's chest, with the sinews extending out of it and lashing its body together, from which a single long, sinewy arm extends. It reaches out in front of it, its elbow bent and its four long, thin fingers appearing as if they're about to grasp something. A toothy lower jaw is visible underneath the hole sticking out to the side, as well as what appears to be a leg bone and some claw-like bones poking from between the sinews. The creature is colored in shades of white and grey on the sides, reflecting the bright white landscape, while the holes and sinews are colored in shadowy deep purples and blues. ; Panel 3. Zane sits up in bed, his expression horrified. His eyes are blank and terrified, and tears are welling in his eyes. His mouth is wide open, as if he's screaming, and his eyebrows are drawn together. Several yellow short, thin lines are coming from his head, showing the impact of his dream. The area around him is dark and slightly mottled, but the coloring is flat, as normal. He's wearing his pajamas, supporting himself on his arms, and his bed appears to be normal.